La Pordiosera Mai
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: Mai se preguntó cómo demonios había aparecido ese chico tan de repente en su vida. Se rumoreaba que era mitad humano, mitad extraterrestre. Y que se trataba precisamente del hombre que había logrado derrotar a los antiguos androides. Trunks y Mai.


**.**

 **Dragon Ball Super no me pertenece. Es del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

 **.**

•

ஐ •

* * *

ஐ •

•

 **La Pordiosera Mai**

A veces podían pasar semanas sin bañarse, días sin comer, horas sin hablar. Pero aun así, ella era fiel. Ella le era fiel a Pilaf.

Mai se preguntaba una y otra vez cuál era el verdadero sentido de su vida. _"¿Para qué estoy viva? ¿Para qué estoy en la Tierra?"_ Se lo preguntaba tantísimas veces… principalmente por las noches, cuando el trío de idiotas pernoctaban a la intemperie abrigados solo por el manto nocturno tachonado de estrellas, y ella moría de hambre y de frío. Era ahí, cuando en silencio, su mente volaba y parecía romperse en mil interrogantes, mientras le rodaban las lágrimas por las mejillas: " _¿Para qué estoy viva?"_

La dinámica de su vida consistía siempre en lo mismo: Obedecer a Pilaf, aguantar sus babosadas… Ah, y también obedecer a Pilaf. Era él quien decidía qué iban a comer, dónde iban a dormir, y a qué ciudad llegarían ese día para seguir en busca de las malditas pelotas del Dragón que ya comenzaban a enfadarla y aburrirla.

Cuando tocaba caminar por largos y tediosos senderos, ya sea de tierra o pavimento, entre ciudades o pueblos, el corazón de Mai se detenía a momentos y parecía querer reprocharle algo: _"¿Segura que esto va ser así siempre? ¿Que así será hasta la muerte?"_

La orfandad quizás era la causante de su infelicidad, y al mismo tiempo la causa de su ciega lealtad a Pilaf, el hombre (¿?) que se había convertido en un segundo padre para ella, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser el simio verde medio baboso y narcisista, que pese a todos sus fracasos seguía obsesionado con el sueño de gobernar al mundo.

Mai ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud el día que lo conoció. Solo recordaba que tras la muerte de sus padres, cuando aún no cumplía ni los 8 años, se había convertido prácticamente en la sirvienta de sus tías, en la huérfana estorbosa, en la niña innecesaria.

Cuando cruzaban por los pueblos en busca de las esferas, el corazón le daba un vuelco y de reojo espiaba en dirección a los parques donde las mujeres parecían felices mientras mecían a sus bebés, regañaban a sus pequeños hijos, o iban de compras acompañadas de sus mejores amigas.

Estaba tan deseosa y necesitada de una amiga… De saber qué se sentía ir a tomar un café, ir al cine, ir a bailar…

No obstante, Pilaf le tenía prohibido hablar con otras personas. Así que Mai, intencionalmente, fingía chocar o tropezar ligeramente con aquellas mujeres de caras dichosas. El simple roce con un brazo femenino, con la carreola de un bebé, o con las bolsas del mandado le producían una sensación de bienestar, contrario al sentimiento recordatorio de su existencia vacía.

Sin embargo, tras el pequeño roce, a Mai solo le quedaba pedir disculpas a aquellas mujeres. Y luego seguía caminando de continúo, como siempre, detrás de Shu y Pilaf.

Un día todo, absolutamente todo, cambió.

Tras años de muchos esfuerzos, el trío de villanos logró reunir por fin las 7 esferas del Dragón; y mientras Pilaf, ebrio de alegría, acomodaba la séptima de éstas, Mai y Shu no dejaban de comerse las uñas con nerviosismo. Entonces el Dios Dragón fue invocado por el líder y su voz portentosa se escuchó a varios metros de distancia: — **Y DÍGANME…** —dijo Shenlong— **¿CUÁL ES SU DESEO?**

—¡Queremos ser jóvenes de nuevo!... ¡Necesitamos juventud para poder gobernar al mundo! ¿No?

Shu y Mai se miraron sorprendidos. —¡¿PERO… QUÉ?!... ¡AMO PILAF QUÉ DEMONI…?!

Mai no pudo terminar su frase. El Dios Dragón interpretó el deseo a como se le pegó la gana, y el milagro al instante sucedió: Volvieron a ser niños.

Tardaron semanas, inclusive hasta años, en poder recuperarse de la sorpresa. Empero, el horror y el pánico se fueron aplacando poco a poco, hasta que se acostumbraron por completo a sus nuevos cuerpos.

Cuando Mai volvió a ser niña, por supuesto que la naturaleza le aplicó la misma jugada dos veces: durante su primera menstruación nadie estuvo ahí para socorrerla, para aconsejarla. Al menos, por lo menos, en su segunda pubertad ya estaba bien preparada.

* * *

 **ஐ** **•** **ஐ** **•** **ஐ**

—Jefa Mai, ya terminamos con nuestros ejercicios militares.

—Perfecto muchachos. Mañana continuamos.

Mientras limpiaba una de sus escopetas repleta de aquellas "balas de luz", ataque que le recordaba a un antiguo guerrero Z y su técnica de Taiyō-ken, Mai repasaba los acontecimientos de los últimos meses.

Pese a haber soportado con valentía la era de horror de los Androides 17 y 18, la era de Black le parecía aún más terrorífica. El simple hecho de que Pilaf y Shu no hubieran podido sobrevivir le advertía que muy probablemente el final de la Tierra estaba cerca. Pero ella era la líder, la líder de la resistencia humana, así que no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos.

Y además estaba ese otro asuntito... Ese, sobre el chico ese… el muchacho de cabellos y ojos celestes, que la salvó cuando Black estaba a punto de matarla.

Se preguntaba cómo rayos había aparecido tan de repente a su vida. Se rumoreaba que era mitad humano mitad extraterrestre, y que se trataba precisamente del hombre que había logrado derrotar a los antiguos androides.

Mientras guardaba la escopeta en su mochila, Mai recordó el día en que este joven misterioso la cargó ensangrentada y mal herida, y en brazos la condujo hasta el subterráneo para ser atendida por sus soldados.

—" _Tiene finta de Príncipe…"_ —pensó ella algo sonrojada cuando él se presentó como Trunks, hijo de aquella famosa científica de nombre Bulma Briefs, y su sonrojo creció aún más cuando durante la presentación de ambos, él tardó demasiado tiempo en soltarle la mano.

Desde entonces no la dejó en paz. Y sin que lo llamaran, Trunks se presentaba a cada rato al refugio de Mai. Rápidamente se hizo parte también de la resistencia y los hombres le tenían una enorme admiración por su fuerza, pues el joven era el único capaz de darle pelea a Black frente a frente.

Ya sea bajo el pretexto de intercambiar víveres o planear un nuevo ataque, el hijo de Bulma pasaba largas horas platicando con la joven líder. A veces lo sorprendía espiándola, principalmente el largo cabello negro, que parecía despertarle fantasías a él; y otras veces un poco más discreto, la repasaba con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

Bastaron pocas semanas después, para que Mai comprendiera que ambos estaban profundamente enamorados: Trunks era lo primero que llegaba a su mente al abrir los ojos cada mañana, y en lo último que pensaba cuando se iba a dormir. Algo le decía que a él también le sucedía exactamente lo mismo, o incluso con mayor intensidad.

Lo que más le gustaba del chico, era lo contradictorio de su guapura. Se notaba que había heredado los rasgos de un hombre amargado, infeliz y resentido con la vida; y al mismo tiempo la hermosura y nobleza de la madre.

—¿Sabes? Le hablé a mi mamá de ti el otro día —dijo Trunks inocentemente una tarde mientras conversaban en el refugio.

Mai tragó saliva. —Ah, ehm… ¿sí? —respondió preocupada.

—Sí, dice que no lo recuerda bien, pero jura haber conocido a otra Mai en el pasado, que era súbdita a su vez de un tal Pilaf y Shu, antiguos enemigos del señor Gokú. Pero le dije que tú no podías ser esa mujer, pues esa "Mai" tendría que ser mucho más VIEJA que ella, ¿no? Bueno, pues le dije que de hecho tú aparentas tener menos edad que yo.

Triste realidad. Esa vieja SÍ que era ella. Más vieja incluso que la propia "suegra". Y para colmo una ex enemiga del bien amado Gokú ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando a la hora de enamorarse de ese guapo "chiquillo"?

A como pudo, cambió rápidamente la conversación, y reprimió las ganas de llorar. El tema de la edad era el más escamoso de todos para Mai, y justo ahora ese asunto le acababa de estallar en la cara. _—"Jamás seré como aquellas mujeres del parque…"_

Dos días después, Mai sorprendió a sus soldados avisándoles que cambiaría el lugar del refugio, por "estrategia" según dijo, y mientras los hombres cargaban sus pertenencias y armas, escribió una larga carta para Trunks, la cual dejó pegada en la puerta de entrada de la guarida.

.

.

.

Trunks leyó la carta de despedida unas cuatro o cinco veces, al grado incluso de aprenderse algunos párrafos de memoria. Sabía del gran poder que tenía Shenlong, pero nunca antes había comprendido, hasta ese momento, el impacto que tenían sus deseos concedidos.

Voló por varias horas sobre la ciudad, de punta a punta aún con el peligro latente de que Black pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero ni eso le importaba. Sentía la necesidad de encontrarla, de hablar con ella, y justo cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, recordó una dirección que ella había mencionado esporádicamente meses atrás.

Confirmó que estaba en lo cierto mientras, sigilosamente, divisó a un soldado de Mai saliendo de una alcantarilla.

—¡Hola Kotaro! —Trunks lo saludó contento. Su búsqueda había finalizado.

—¡Trunks! —respondió el hombre—, que alegría volver a verte.

—¿Dónde está Mai?

—Bajó al río, o lo poco que queda de él. El que cruzaba la mitad de esta ciudad, no sé si lo recuerdas. Según dijo, necesitamos más agua limpia. Pero la verdad se notaba algo cansada y triste. Creo que le hará bien que vayas a verla.

Trunks sonrió. —Me lo imagino. Entonces iré a buscarla. Gracias.

Kotaro soltó una sonrisita picarona. —Claro amigo, que gusto volver a verte por acá —le respondió sinceramente.

De entre la vegetación que rodeaba al riachuelo, el hijo de Bulma pudo distinguir aquello que tanto adoraba de Mai: Su larga y sedosa cabellera oscura.

Estaba sentada sobre una roca, y parecía cansada, como perdida de sí misma.

La mujer dio un respingo cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y las manos comenzaron a temblarle de nervios al adivinar que se trataba de Trunks.

—Aquí estás Mai…

—¿Qué-qué… haces aquí?

—Bueno, creo que el río sigue siendo de todos, y cualquiera puede venir a este lugar.

—¿Leíste lo que te escribí? ¿Verdad? —preguntó la mujer algo inquieta y cortante.

El joven caminó en dirección hacia ella y se sentó también en la roca, a su lado.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio de varios segundos.

—¿Toda? ¿Toda la carta, entera? —el temblor en sus manos empeoró.

—Toda, Mai. Obviamente.

A pesar de no notar ningún rastro de enojo o molestia en el tono de voz tan caballeroso de Trunks, ella no podía estar tranquila.

—Sentía la necesidad de contártelo —prosiguió Mai—. No sé por qué, si solo somos amigos. Pero solo quería que lo supieras. No soy lo que aparento ser. ¿Te das cuenta? Alguna vez fui lo que se dice "una villana". Ahora no sé… qué pienses…

Él giró su mirada escrutadora en dirección a la de ella, como estudiándola detenidamente, y eso la puso aún más tensa. Entonces, en su rostro serio se dibujó una sonrisa. —¿Segura que solo podemos ser amigos?

—¿Có-cómo?

—Sabes, mi madre me contó alguna vez que mi padre Vegeta había sido un tipo cruel. Un villano con toda la extensión de la palabra. Y aun así, ella lo amó y le brindó todo su cariño. "Porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad", según me aconseja a cada rato.

—¿Y lo otro…? El otro asunto... ¿Tampoco te importa?

—¿Qué otro asunto?

—Lo de la… edad…

—¿Acaso no entiendes cuando digo que todos "merecemos una segunda oportunidad"? Hasta parece que Shenlong lo entiende mejor que tú.

La "joven" se quedó en silencio y apartó su mirada otra vez en dirección al río, porque sentía las mejillas encendidas y casi podía jurar lo ridículamente sonrojada que se veía. ¡A su edad!

—Mírame bien… —dijo ella con voz apagada y avergonzada, abochornada—, soy una vieja aunque no lo parezca, una pordiosera, y tú… tú el hijo de un príncipe y… —entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder frenarlas ya, y repitió una y otra vez a manera de disculpa, como si se tratara de un delito: —Soy una vieja… una pordiosera… una anciana…

—Mai… —la interrumpió Trunks—¿Por qué te castigas tu sola de esta manera? ¿Por qué no permites que la vida y yo, te demos _esa_ segunda oportunidad?

A como pudo, pues él también moría de nervios, la tomó con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia sí para darle ese beso que tanto había anhelado darle.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazándose y besándose... Que si ella era una menopáusica en el cuerpo de una mocosa, ya no les importaba… Que si tenían la edad hasta para ser madre e hijo, tampoco importaba… O que si el ridículo de Black "roba cuerpos" podría aparecer para arruinarles el momento tampoco les interesaba.

Solo estaba esa urgencia de estar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, pasara lo que pasara. Y sin darse cuenta, la oscuridad de la noche los sorprendió.

—Tengo que irme Mai, te cambiaste a un refugio demasiado lejos de mi casa.

—Lo siento, fue una tontería. Lo sé.

—No importa. Ven, te voy a llevar, ¡y de paso quiero que conozcas a mi gato!

A pesar del vértigo que le daba volar, Mai no chistó cuando él la cargó en brazos, y hasta le pareció divertido cuando flotando por los cielos la llevó hasta el edificio roído donde el joven se escondía por el momento.

El interior de los departamentos lucía peor aún que el exterior del mismo.

—Por el momento vivo aquí —dijo Trunks a manera de excusa cuando le abrió la puerta y lo primero que divisó Mai fue un tiradero de botellas de agua vacías, latas de comida esparcidas por aquí y por allá, y un sillón azul todo rasgado y arañado, con olor a orines de gato y a atún caducado.

Sin embargo, para los dos era como la entrada a una vida nueva. El hogar que, bien sabían, compartirían juntos a partir de ese momento; y fue precisamente esa noche, la primera vez que ambos se entregaron.

—¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en algo —le dijo a Mai mientras le cubría su desnudez con la sábana—, en alguna otra línea de tiempo, tú y yo somos aun unos niñitos y nos conocimos en circunstancias muy diferentes a estas. Estoy casi seguro.

—¿Tú crees? —le contestó ella ilusionada—, sería muy lindo…

—Ya verás que así es, cuando viajemos los dos al pasado en la máquina del tiempo…

¿ F I N ?

•

ஐ •

* * *

ஐ •

•

Hola! Mi nombre es Nancy y este es mi primer fanfic de Dragon Ball. Soy muy fan de esta serie pero hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido escribir nada sobre Gokú y compañía... Confieso que me asusta este fandom, son muchísimas historias, jajaja!, pero por ahí irán viendo mis primeros reviews. Espero que mi fic les haya gustado, esta es una pareja que me tiene por el momento enamoradísima.

No sé si vaya continuarla. La serie va corriendo aun en la TV Japonesa, y nunca me ha gustado escribir fics de ánimes o series que aún se siguen transmitiendo y la historia no ha dado fin.

Ya veremos qué rumbo toma la saga de Mirai Trunks. Por ahora es todo y recuerden: Todos, absolutamente todos, merecemos una segunda oportunidad ;)

Att: Nancy


End file.
